


Kuro Neko

by Simply_Unknown_104



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Neko Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Unknown_104/pseuds/Simply_Unknown_104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2000 years later, in another world, two lovers are reborn. One is a normal human who is vague to the strange in wonderful things in this world. Then there's the black cat that he owns, who watches over him in hopes that he remembers who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuro Neko

Apparently, animals can see their past lives. But you have to be a very special kind of animal, like me. It's annoying that I'm a cat, it's even more annoying that I'm living with Eren again. He's changed some but he's still the Eren I fell in love with. Best of all, he's finally happy, and that's all I could ask for. But, in this life Eren is a hopeless romantic. He falls in love to easily, and he ends up getting his heart broken every time, and when it happened he comes home to me and holds me and cries into my fur while I tried to comfort him the best I can. "I'm going out Levi," he said to me as he put his coat on. "I'll be back."

"See ya." I replied, but it only came out as a meow to him. He closed the door and left. He would get his heart broken today. He's been seeing the guy for a month and he's heard things about him. Today would been the day he confronted him. I jumped onto the counter and looked at the calendar, it would be a new moon tonight, I could turn human. The Japanese know me as an Neko, most of the world calls me a werecat, I don't care what I am. There are more of us out their, along with werewolves, mermaids, and more. We stay away from humans, because if the wrong human finds out about us, bad things could happen. Werecat's aren't like werewolves. Werewolves were human but turned into wolves during the full moon. Werecat's were cat's but we turned into humans under the new moon. We also lived much longer than a normal cat, we almost had a human life span.

We could turn human and stay in our human form much like a werewolf, and some of us did that. At least, that's what I heard. There are rumors but no human werecat would ever tell us, we would just have to figure it out ourselves. Ever since Eren found me and took me in I've been trying to find a way to be with him. I can't just outright say that it was me one night, I had to find a way to turn human and start from there. 

I spent the next few hours sleeping and waiting for Eren, a cat had a boring life. Two hours later I heard keys jingle and I went to the door. Eren walked in and I meowed him a hello. He looked heartbroken, I knew it. I went over and rubbed my small body against his legs and purred, trying to make him feel better. He keeled down and petted my head. "Hey buddy," he said in a sad voice. "I got dumped again today." He sighed and stood up. He stepped over me and was about to go to the couch before I hissed at him. He looked down and remember that he forgot to take off his shoes. I was still me and I hated uncleanness. Eren was still good at cleaning, it wasn't up to my standards, but damn close.

Eren took off his shoes and coat and scooped me up in his arms. He lead me to the couch and laid down and held me as he cried softly into my fur. This became normal for us ever since he was in high school. "I should give up. I'm twenty-two, almost done with school, and I still can't find the right guy." He sniffed. "What's wrong with me Levi?"

"Nothing, your perfect, please, just wait for me a little longer." I meowed and purred. He held me tighter.

"I don't know what you said, but thanks buddy. I'm glad I found you."

"I am too." I thought. Eren finished crying and gave me my dinner before he went to take a shower. Cat food wasn't bad when your a cat, but when your a human, that's a different story. Eren and I watched TV on his couch and he went to bed an hour later. I snuggled up next to him and watched the clock. When midnight started approaching I jumped off the bed and waited. At the stoke of midnight, I changed to my human form. I got up off the floor, sighed, and looked over at Eren. He was a heavy sleeper, nothing in the world could wake him up but me or, sometimes, his alarm. I lent over and kissed his cheek, I loved him, I loved him so much. It killed me that I couldn't tell him that. I went to his closet and took some of his clothes and put them on. I was still short in this life, and his clothes didn't fit very well on me, but it did it's job.

I went to the kitchen and made a sandwich and some tea, human food was now a luxury. I then went to his laptop and got started with my research for the night. I've spent countless new moons doing this, finding out how to be human was difficult. I didn't know many werecats, and no werecat that knew how to become human would tell anyone, let alone post it on the internet. I had to learn from our lore and piece together what I could find from the few humans who tried to understand us. It was impossible, but it was worth it. Three hours into my research I heard Eren's door open and I froze. He stepped out yawning and rubbing his eyes. He then saw me, a man with cat ears and a tail, wearing his clothes, sitting at his computer and eating his food. Eren stumbled back and tried to grab for something."W-who are you! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed. I shot up from my seat and tried to explain myself.

"Eren calm down, it's me, it's Levi!" 

"How do you know my name? And Levi's my cat!"

"I know, I'm him. Please believe me, here look." I went over to him and he backed away. I knelled down in front of him. "See, look at my ears." I moved my hair around to show him they were connect to my head. "It's not a headband, I can move them, watch." I wiggled my ears." And look at my tail, I can move that too." I showed him my tail.

"OK, but, how do I know your Levi? Why should I believe you?"

"You've find me when you we're in your senor year of high school. You took me home with you and when you left for college you wouldn't leave me behind. Your best friends name's are Armin and Mikasa. You get into it with Jean but you enjoy drinking with each other, fucking German. Your a hopeless romantic. Oh, here, look." I pulled out my small cat collar from my pocket and showed it to Eren. "Some mornings you would wake up and find your clothes on the floor and you would have to put my collar back on, not knowing what I did to get it off." Eren took the collar and looked at me, he reached up.

"Excuse me." He touched my ear, then he pulled it.

"OH!" I yelped, then I covered my ears and turned away from him. "Eren, don't do that! Cat ears are sensitive." I felt Eren tug down my pants and he touched the base of my tail. "E-Eren, wait-" He gave it a soft tug, sending a wave of pleasure though my body. "E-Eren." I moan, feeling my face heat up. Eren saw what he was doing and let go.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I got up and pulled myself together.

"It's fine," I said, clearing my throat. "So, you believe me now?"

"Well..." he looked at the collar, and back at me. He sighed. "Let me take a piss first, then we'll take about this even more." I nodded and waited for him on the couch. When he came out of the bathroom he sat next to me and rubbed his temple. "OK, at this point I'll believe anything seeing how your a half human, half cat, thing-"

"Neko or werecat is fine."

"OK, neko, and you must be Levi, seeing how you know so much about me. So start talking so I can understand this shit and go back to bed." I laughed.

"You were always in a foul mood when you had a rude awaking, kind of like me."

"What? What are you talking about?" I told him everything. About how I could see my past life with him, how my little "cycle" worked, and how I was trying to find a way to turn human so I could be with him again. "So, why can't you just, you know, turn human when ever you want?"

"Werecats aren't as advanced as werewolves. I don't have the power to change forms at will, and on the night of the new moon-"

"You change into a human, got it." I nodded.

"When the sun rises, I turn back into a cat until the next new moon. It will be different when I'm human, I'll have to turn into a cat on those nights, but I get to change forms at will."

"You said you wanted to be with me, did you mean it, like that?" I nodded again and hugged my knees.

"I love you, Eren. I miss you so fucking much." Eren said nothing but looked away, so did I.

"And, this past life, what was it like?" I hugged my knees tighter.

"I would prefer you didn't know about that." Eren was about to say something, but stopped himself. "It was like a nightmare that none of us could wake up from, an endless cycle of death, that's the world we met in." Eren sighed and looked at me.

"Look, I don't know you, but at this point I'll believe anything. I don't know anything about this wired supernatural shit and I can't say that your feelings are returned. But your still my friend, so I'm going to help you. Tell me what to do and I'll get right on it." I looked at him.

"You mean it?"

"Of course, how could I turn you down?" I felt my heart joy warm and energy fill my body. I threw my arms around him and hugged me back.

"Thank you, Eren." We spend the rest of the night talking about my leads and how to change me into a human. We lose track of time and before we knew it, the sun was coming up. "Shit, we'll talk about this later, the sun should be coming up now." I hugged him again and he hugged me back. "Until next time, Eren." Day broke and I was quickly back into a black cat. Eren moved the clothes out of the way and looked at me amazed.

"Holy shit, this is real."

"Yes, it is." I meowed. Eren put my collar back on.

"I can't understand you anymore. Were going to have to figure out a way to communicate like this." He yawned. "I'm tried, I'm going back to bed. What about you? Meow for yes." I meowed and he nodded. I followed him to the bedroom and we both got in bed and Eren fell fast asleep. But his back was turned to me, he didn't hold me like he always did. I guess it was because he knew I was a man trapped in a cat's body it was awkward for him to hold me now. I understood, even though it felt lonely.

Eren and I communicated though a series of meows, purrs, and hisses, normal cat stuff since he could already understand me this way anyway. He kept to his word and tried to help me by buying books on mythology and lore and read them in between his studies. He even went out of his way to buy tea for me and clothes he thought were in my size. The next new moon arrived and Eren stayed up with me until midnight and watched me change into my human self. "Hello again." I said.

"Whoa, that's amazing. Where's your collar?"

"Here," I gave it to him. Eren thanked me, and then he saw I was naked. I noticed to and covered myself. "DON'T LOOK!

"I'M SORRY- I'M SORRY!" Once I got my new clothes on I made tea for both of us. Eren was reading his lore book.

"You don't have to stay up all night you know, I'm fine by myself."

"Nah, it's OK. I don't have school or anything tomorrow anyway." He said. I smiled, handed him his tea, and kissed his cheek. "What- what did you do that for?!" He yelled, covering his cheek and turning red. I noticed what I did.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Eren sighed.

"It's ok, I get it." He took a sip of his tea. "This is good."

"Glad you like it." I took a sip of mine, it was good if I did say so myself.

"Why do you drink your tea like that? Why not hold the handle." Eren asked me. 

"In our first life together, when I was young, I lived in a slum. I was able to have my first cup of tea, which was hard to get where I was from. The tea cup I used was old and cheap, so when I grabbed it by the handle, it broke. The cup fell on the floor, I lost my first cup of tea, and I cried because I was so excited to taste something that came from above ground, I thought I could taste the sun. Kenny wouldn't get me another one, and I cried some more. I've been scared to hold a cup by it's handle ever since, I've always been this way, even in my other lives."

"Who's Kenny?"

"He was the ma who raised me, I haven't seen him after that life. He must be alive."

"Oh." I nodded and went to the computer.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Eren whispered to himself. I said nothing and kept working. Months went by after that. Eren and I became closer, we celebrated his twenty-second birthday together and talked and talked some more. He was even able to hold me at night again. Eren didn't go out looking for a new boyfriend, he came straight home to me. I felt bad, I felt like I was holding him back from living his life because of this, this curse. I started to lose hope around our third month together and by June, when he graduated college, I had given up. "Levi, what's wrong?" He said me. I said nothing and continued to look out the window at the falling rain. "Are you hungry? If you don't say something then I'm going to assume that your sick." I hissed. "OK so your not sick. Then what's wrong, is the apartment not clean enough for you? Are you mad because I'm getting a job working around sick people?" I hissed again, I was proud of him and I was thankful, but I needed to be alone. I jumped off the window ledge and hurried under the couch before Eren could catch me. "Levi! Levi don't do that, come back! Come here!" Eren reached under the couch and tried to pull me out. Anger and annoyance bubbled inside me and when I saw his hand I swatted it away hissing. "OW! Levi, you cut me!" Eren got up and hurried to the bathroom. 

"Oh no, what have I done?" I thought. I crawled from under the couch and went to the bathroom. I watched Eren clean his cut and put a band aid on it. I meowed to get his attention and pressed my ears flat onto my head. I went over to him and rubbed my head on his leg, begging for forgiveness. Eren scooped me up in his strong arms and petted me softly. "It's OK Levi, you were probably just mad." I meowed sadly and Eren hugged me tighter. "It's a new moon tonight, you can tell me what's wrong then." I said nothing, but I needed a good cry, I just didn't want to let it out in front of Eren. Eren left me in his room to get changed before midnight. I got dressed and stepped out of his room to find him at his computer. I went to the couch and laid down, I didn't care anymore, I was done with this. "Your not going to tell me what's wrong?" I said nothing. Eren got up and stood over me. "You've been like this all day." I turned my head, not looking at him. Eren sighed. "Levi we've been over this already. I know your upset and you can't just not talk to me. What's wrong, don't keep it bottled up." I felt a few tears slip out of my eyes. "Levi?"

"Shut up! It's nothing." I wiped my eyes but more tears were falling. Eren sat me up and sat next to me. He then pulled me into a hug. This warm embrace, it felt safe, I haven't felt it in such a long time. Eren ran his fingers through my hair.

"You can cry if you want you know? We all do it, Levi. So do it, tell me what's happening, I'll listen." The tears were pouring out of my eyes. I let out a wail and sobbed into Eren's chest, holding onto his shirt for dear life.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO, SO SORRY!"

"Sorry? For what?"

"For bringing you into this, for making you worry about me, for holding you back! I'm sorry for making you worry about me!"

"Levi, I'm suppose to worry about you."

"WHY! WHY SHOULD YOU!" I looked up at him, he had a worried expression. "WHY SHOULD YOU WORRY ABOUT ME WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME!" I screamed in his face before crying some more.

"Levi-"

"NO SHUT UP! I LOVE YOU DAMMIT! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND YOU DON'T KNOW IT! I JUST- I DID THIS SO I COULD BE WITH YOU AND YOU DON'T CARE!"

"Levi-"

"STOP!"

"That may not be true." I felt my heart skip a beat, I looked back at him.

"W-what?" Eren wrapped his arms back around me and wiped my face.

"Every time you bring up our past lives, every time you talk about us, the more I believe you. I've grew more attached to you and closer to you. I feel- I feel like I really did know you from somewhere, even though I don't know where that place is."

"Eren..."

"So yeah, I think I do like you. Maybe- maybe even a little more then like." He smiled. I stopped crying and I felt my heart grow lighter. I couldn't help myself- I kissed him and pushed him back onto the couch.

"Let's do it!" I said loudly.

"W- what?"

"Please Eren, please, have sex with me." I grabbed onto his wet shirt again and buried my face into his chest. "I'm not saying this because I'm horny, I just- I need you so much. I missed you so fucking much. I need- I need to touch you, to feel you!" I looked back up at him. "Please Eren, I need you." Eren avoided my gaze and turned red.

"Um, well..." 

"It's ok if you don't want to," I felt my ears fall and I wiped my eyes, trying not to cry again. "I understand." Eren looked back at me and sighed.

"Ugh, dammit!" Eren grabbed me and scoped me up holding me in his arms. Was I really that light now? There was no need for me to train my body, but Eren was still pretty strong in this life as well. Eren carried me into the bedroom and tossed me onto the bed. "Fine, I'll do it." He said while taking off his shirt. "Even though this feels rushed, I'll do it if it will make you happy."

"Eren?" He climbed on top of me and kissed me roughly. "Ugh, Eren." I moaned. He took off my own shirt and started to trail kisses down my neck and body. This was strange, I was on bottom before, but I was use to being on top of him. I felt so strange with him on top of me, touching me like this, this couldn't be him and this couldn't be my body. Eren started to rub my cock and I moaned his name, feeling my pants grow tight. He licked up my chest, to my lips, and forced his tongue into my mouth. "Ngh, Eren." I moaned through the kiss. He broke the kiss and stared at me, his eyes were so green. "Eren, take off my pants, they hurt." I pleaded. Eren slipped my sweat pants off and then my boxers, letting me spring free.

"Fuck your hard." He chuckled.

"So are you." I panted. He turned me onto my back and gripped the base of my tail. I shivered and moaned. "Eren, not there."

"Oh, but you look like you like it when I touch you here." He started to massage my tail and kissed my neck, leaving a trail of kisses down my spine.

"Eren, if you keep doing that, I'll come soon. A cat's tail, is the most pleasurable spot on our bodies." I begged.

"Oh really, then what about your ears." He licked one of my ears and kissed behind it.

"Nya! Eren stop!" I was too weak to tug away my ears and tails, he had completely over powered me. Eren did stop and I turned around to see him take off his pants. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out lube and condoms. I grabbed his arm and he looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"No condoms." I said of of breath. "Please, I don't want any." Eren nodded and put the condoms away. He lubed his fingers and spread my legs. He then slowly interested one lubed finger into me. I moaned and pleasure. "E-Eren."

"Fuck Levi, keep saying my name like that and I'm going to have to fuck you on the spot."

"But, it's so good. Eren, Eren, EREN!" Eren grunted and took his finger out of me and rammed inside me. I screamed in pain and pleasure.

"Shit, told you." He smiled his sexy smile. I wrapped my legs around him.

"Fuck me! Fuck me so hard that I can't change back!"

"Shit." Eren said and he rammed inside me again, causing me to scream and warp my arms tightly around him. He started to hit different angles until he found my spot and I dug my nails into him.

"THERE! KEEP HITTING THERE!" I screamed. I buckled my hips and moaned wildly. Eren crashed his lips onto mine.

"Your going to wake someone up." He said before doing kissing me again. I moaned in his name in his mouth and he continued thrusting. This was what I longed for, us. Us entangled like this, us holding each other, us touching each other and showing how much we loved one another. I missed him, I missed him so much. "Eren! I'm gonna-"

"Shit, me too." He reached behind him and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Eren! Eren! EREN!" I screamed as I came, cum splatting on my chest. Eren moaned loudly as he followed and came inside me. "Eren," I panted. "I love you." I said before passing out.

The next morning came too quickly. I opened one eye and the sunlight that streamed though the mostly closed curtains hit my face. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. My arm, it felt different. I opened my eyes and looked up. My hand, my hand was still here. I looked under the covers and saw Eren's arms wrapped around my human waist. I reached up, I still had my ears, and I could still tuck them away. It couldn't be morning. I looked over at the clock, it was ten a.m. I looked at myself, my body, I was human, I didn't change back. I laughed, then I laughed some more. "Eren! Eren wake up!" I shook him.

"Mmm, what?" He opened his eyes and saw me above him. "Levi? What time is it, why are you still human?"

"Eren, it's morning! I think we did it. I think I'm human now!" 

"What!?" Eren looked at his clock and out the window. "Holy shit. Holy shit Levi, we did it!" I nodded and cried.

"Yeah. Yeah we did!" I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back and laughed. "Eren! Eren, Eren, Eren!"

"Levi, I love you." 

"I love you too." I said though my tears.


End file.
